


Sbronzi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scudo di quercia [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drunk kiss, Drunkenness, Flash Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento tra il ridicolo e dolce per un hobbit e un nano regale.Scritta sentendo: GAME OF THRONES SONG by JT Music - "Break the Night" (Azor Ahai); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGuWTdnKKx8&fbclid=IwAR2ZakMe9FvKMMkutUK34c0_RBppCW3I9tB3cjZkgmgAQ6efCTXxTY8O9rk.Scritta per We are out for prompt.Prompt: Thorin/Bilbo. Idromele a fiumiBingo: "Sei la persona peggiore che io ho mai allenato" + 110 parole
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Scudo di quercia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036412
Kudos: 1





	Sbronzi

Sbronzi

“Sei la persona peggiore che io ho mai allenato” farfugliò Thorin. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e la testa gli ricadeva in avanti, la lunga barba mora ricadeva in morbidi ricciolini confondendosi ai suoi capelli scuri.

Bilbo ridacchiò, negò col l’indice, aveva il viso arrossato. “Tu non alleni scassinatori a Natale!”.

“Idromele a fiumi! Avete sentito?! Versatene ancora o il mio amico ve lo ruberà” farfugliò Thorin. Gettò indietro la testa, ridendo sguaiatamente.

Scivolò e si afferrò a Bilbo, rovinò al suolo con l’hobbit di sopra.

Quest’ultimo lo guardò, ne scrutò confuso il viso e si perse nei suoi occhi. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, entrambi sapevano di alcool.

[110].


End file.
